wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Lecter
"... Well, at least that gives you an interesting contrast. It's like riding your bike down a long, peaceful country road and after one hundred yards the bike turns into a bear and tries to maul you." - Lecter on the increasing difficulty of engineering. Background More to come. Quotes *Abraham: "How do you always get yourself into these situations?" Lecter: "Hm... Mommy and daddy never paid enough attention to me as a child so I seek it else where... You're not buying that, are you?" *"My hat! Someone save my hat!" (After nearly drowning) *"... What? It is a very nice hat." (Defending his concern for his top hat.) *"I'm a Gilnean, not some flea bitten mutt. If I were less of a gentleman I would play along with your insult and urinate on your leg." *"You really should be more polite to a gentleman with an explosive in his hand." Trivia Recently brought out of retirement. Combat A trained swordsman and boxer, Lecter enjoys a good fight and takes great pride in his endurance. Lecter believes in restraint and will rarely change into his Worgen form if confronted by a member of the Alliance, seeing it as both unfair and ungentlemanly to use such a tactic. Even when fighting another Worgen he will remain in his human form. The martial art he uses in hand to hand combat is meant to weaken his opponents untill they cannot fight anymore, incorporating pressure points, minor paralytics, and crippeling blows. When forced to draw his weapons he tries to use as little leathal force as possible. Resorting to gouges, pressure points, basic evasion, and blinding strikes more often than not. On rare occasions he will use the gadgets he has crafted over his time spent as an engineer. Description ((Note, my descriptions are always a work in progress... especially now :o )) Human Form: A large and over all well groomed individual, your typical Gilnean noble in those regards. Lecter carried an air of importance about him, despite if he deserved it or not, and his body language gave the impression of self confidence.. which probably was deserved. Despite how clean he appears to be, the scents of blasting powder, gun oil, and tobacco always seem to follow. His clothing is custom tailored to fit his broad frame, and honestly they look quite expensive. Rarely will he be seen in armor while appearing as a human. (Ignore the mustache. I just wanted the mutton chops.) His long, black hair was pulled into his top hat and kept out of sight, mostly for a neater appearance. At one point his nose had been broken as it is now offset, ever so slightly, to the left. Around his neck he wore a silver chain necklace with a pendant in the shape of dead tree made of blackened steel. One feature that was quite rare and would only really stand out to the observant, his eyes; the green coloration with the diamond shaped brown specks were a rarity among humans. Which he is very proud of. It was clear that his body was built for power. His arms were those of a logger's and he had the legs of a long distance runner, how ever he was not very quick or agile. His fingers were scarred from mishaps with sharp instruments, that coupled with the smells of oil and the powder hinted heavily at him being an engineer, as well as faint burns on his knuckles. The majority of the bottom third of his middle finger was covered by a signet bearing his House's crest, and it was clear that it usually stays on that finger due to the very distinct tan line. ____________ Worgen form (WIP):Worgen: The Gilnean's broad frame seems to have evened out somewhat, giving him more all round balance. It was clear he still cared about his outward appearance; his claws were kept shorter and maintained a fine, sharp point; his white fur was kept clean of blasting powder, oil, and blood; the thick mane that framed his skull was trimmed somewhat, the silver clasp still present at the back, holding one bundle in a thick tail; his tastes seem to have transferred as well, wearing only custom tailored clothing and armor. He had managed to maintain his straight posture and noble bearing. Falling in line with the rest of his appearance, Lecter's sharp teeth were bleached and cleaned to maintain a healthy white, something he was sure to maintain in public. The coloration of his eyes had changed to a polished bronze and a bright gold for his iris, making it hard to distinguish for anyone observing to tell what he was actually looking at. His ears had been gnawed on, leaving some parts tattered and some spots with sores from a recent instance... it seemed to be the only part of his personal upkeep that he didn't bother with. A new addition to his clothing, a new tophat, which already smelled of gun oil and blasting powder. His clothing was dark, a silk shirt with a black leather vest ontop of that, made to fit comfortably with a few customizations that look as if they had been made after the production of the garb. A revolver was holstered at his hip, opposite of his blade, it seemed to be rather new judging from the appearance of it. There actually wasn't much of his clothing that hadn't been modified for his profession. His bracers had two slots on the front of them, and two other devices showing in plain sight: A small caliber pistol on the left, and a thick multi-tool on the right. His belt held a thick pouch just infront of his sheathed broadsword, embroidered with the initials 'L.B' on the front cover. His leggings had several leather bands snapped around them, holding an assortment of delicate tools. Perched atop his shoulder, a small mechanical squirrel that seemed content to look around from it's stand, only being supported by the second blade on Lecter's back. ((Still working on it.)) Pictures and Artwork Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived